A trip To The Mad-House
by thunderbird5
Summary: A documentary of two nightmare dorms where two brothers had to try and survive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But no, they belong to someone else.

A/N: This story is a collaboration between my beta, Heinz-Leigh and myself. It is based on the week I spent in the special section of my school. Read and, enjoy and please review.

Do you ever think that a normal school dorm is like a mad house with all the kids around you, yelling and driving everyone else up the wall?

Well, I was about thirteen-years-old when we had to move to another dorm for the week, while our old dorm was being renovated. I thought this dorm had the same daily activities as the dorm I had been used to. I was about to find out how wrong I was...

Six of us had to move over to the dorm for the boys in the special class department. These boys took special classes, because they couldn't cope with the mainstream curriculum. Surely, it couldn't be worse than the dorm we lived in? Wrong, it was a lot worse.

As soon as we stepped through the front door, we were told to go upstairs and wait in the hall for the teachers to show us where our rooms were and tell us who we would be sharing with. As the teacher said this, she gave me a very dirty look. You see, our paths crossed a few times before and, how should I put it, she doesn't like me much.

It had nothing to do with the fact that I have a rich Father or anything like that. Nope! It was because she knew that I was a loner and I concentrated on my studies or watched the world go by until it was time to fetch the food for our dorm.

I had a feeling that this week would be a nightmare, until our parents came to fetch us on Friday. From what I heard about this dorm, you were treated like a puppet. Two of my best friends had friends here who told them that you had to do what the teachers told you to and you were not allowed to think for yourself. Since we weren't from this dorm, I was sure that we wouldn't be treated like puppets, since we were able to do everything for ourselves.

As the thoughts ran through my head, I didn't hear the teacher come up or her instructions as she directed us to our rooms ... that was until a strong hand got hold of my arm and pulled me along. Then she shoved me toward a bed, making me stumble over my feet. Turning around I saw her walk to a row of cupboards. Opening one in the corner, she looked straight at me.

"John Glen Tracy are you listening to me?"

Two of my friends who happened to be my roommates laughed when she called me by my full name. I only ever heard my full name when I was in trouble.  
Nodding my head I looked her in the eye and answered, "Yes, Ma'am, I hear you loud and clear."

I guess I shouldn't have said that, because the teacher was in front of me within the blink of an eye! She dragged me over to the cupboard. And forced me to look up.

"You will be putting your things here for the week! You have five minutes to unpack! Then I will come inspect your cupboard! Do you understand?"

I could feel my face burn with embarrassment. I'm thirteen for heaven's sake! Before I could stop myself I snapped, "Look here Ma'am! I'm not a baby and I'm not stupid! Why should we get this treatment? We're able to do things on our own and we don't need someone like you to tell us what to do and when to do it."

Well, I should have kept my mouth shut. The teacher changed from a witch to a dragon.

"Your Father will hear about this, John Tracy!"

Turning on the spot, she left the room. I knew that I would be getting an angry phone call from my Father, soon. I could almost picture his expression – it would be that frown which told you that he was really disappointed. I wondered what I should say to him. "Hi Dad, she was rude to me first." Or "Hi Dad, I know you are disappointed, but she was treating me like a baby." That wouldn't stop him from being really disappointed in me for losing my temper. I would rather face Dad than my brothers, though. Scott would preach about not losing my temper with teachers, Virgil would be kinder, but still disappointed and the kids would laugh and think it a huge joke.

Sighing, I unpacked and sat on my bed to wait for the "Dragon" to return. My cupboard doors were wide open and my school uniform was hanging on the cupboard door, ready for the next day's school. I wasn't sure which part of the school we would be going to. I hoped that I would be going to the normal classes and not the other classes where I was sure I would go nuts.

As the "Dragon" came into the room to inspect our cupboards, her eyes fell on my uniform. I could feel something twisting in my gut – I was in for it again. "What did I do this time?" I thought as I followed her with my eyes.

Walking over to my school uniform, she looked at it as if it had just climbed out of a trashcan. "Why is your uniform out? You aren't allowed to put it out for school until we tell you to do so!"

Before I could say anything, the "Dragon" took my uniform and put it back into the cupboard. Then she moved a few of my things around and shut the cupboard. THAT done, she moved to the rest of the cupboards and did the same to them.

I never snap at people, except when they push me too far; then I end up snapping at everyone. Looking at my friends, I could see that they didn't like what the "Dragon" was doing in their cupboards either. As the teacher moved to the door, she asked, "Do any of you use medication?"

I had a small box of medication, which I was using since my illness the week before. It wasn't bad enough for me to stay in bed, but it was bad enough that I had to visit the doctor for medication. Getting up, I walked over to my cupboard and opened it to take out my box. I could feel the "Dragon" as she came to stand behind me. Biting my lower lip to stop myself from snapping at her again, I took out the box and gave it to her.

I could see that she was about to say something, so I spoke quickly, before she could open her mouth. "No, I didn't hide it from you. I was going to take it downstairs with me whenever we may go downstairs. I'm not allowed to keep my medication with me."

Taking the box out of my hands, the "Dragon" opened it and peered inside. "Is there anything in here that you have to use?"

I knew that I had to keep myself calm and so I nodded my head again. "Yes Ma'am, I went to the Doctor last week and got some medication which I have to take twice a day - in the morning after I've eaten and at night before I go to bed."

Walking to the door, the "Dragon" motioned for us to follow her. Closing my cupboard doors, I silently followed my friends and the "Dragon" down stairs. We haven't been here for one hour and I want to scream already. How on Earth do those boys manage?

Downstairs, we were handed over to another teacher. TURNING my head just a fraction of a centimeter, I saw the "Dragon" go into a room with my medication box. As usual, I was deep in thought, so I didn't hear what the teacher was saying, until I realized that she sounded much nicer than that "Dragon". She explained how things worked in this dorm.

"You may not go to the bathroom without a teachers' permission, or without one of the seniors going with you. You may not close any doors in the bathroom, even if you're using the toilet or taking a shower. You may not go downstairs when the other kids are upstairs. You may not watch TV without asking permission and the teacher must see that the program is suitable for you. You may not walk around in the dorm where the teachers can't see you, unless you go to the toilet. You may not leave the dorm without telling the teacher where you're going and with whom. You must tell the teachers what time you're leaving and when you're going to be back. No music may be played without the teacher listening to it first. All phones must be handed in to the teacher on duty."

I couldn't believe it! They were treating us like three-year-olds. All those rules reminded me of the time Mamma taught us the Ten Commandments. I can still remember her reading them, one by one, from the children's Bible. The only difference between these rules and the commandments was the way I pictured them – the Commandments were lovingly inscribed on stone tablets, while I pictured these rules as being angrily slashed over the entire notice board in huge, unfriendly red letters.

Our week couldn't get any worse, right? The kind teacher ushered us into the living room, where the other boys were. They were all sitting up straight on two beds with their backs against the wall, like statues. Nobody smiled, Nobody spoke; they were just sitting and waiting for the teachers' instructions.

"Like puppets on a string." I thought as I found a chair. Looking at my friends, I wondered when they would lose their minds. For a few moments, nobody said anything and I wondered when we would be told to do something. Then, something did happen. THE "Dragon" came in and sat at the desk while looking around at all of us. "Right boys, everyone knows about you. Now it's time for you to get to know the others. I would like you boys to mingle with each other and make some new friends."

Not being one to talk much, I decided to stay by my place and watch the rest of the boys as they made friends with the other kids. I didn't sit alone for long, before getting up to take out my Walkman. As soon as I stood up, a voice cut through the air and made me jump so suddenly that I almost dropped my Walkman. Grabbing it by its earphone cable, I turned around to see the "Dragon" staring at me. I could swear that she had it in for me. What did she want from me? Why wouldn't she leave me alone?

Giving me a filthy look which would make you run for your life, she held out her hand for my Walkman. "May I have a look at that?"

Looking down at my Walkman and back up again, I shook my head. "No, Ma'am. I am not going to give it to you. Why can't I listen to my music in peace? I have nothing on this Walkman which isn't suitable for kids my age."

Yet Again, the "Dragon" looked like she was about to spit fire and phone my Father. "Well, if you won't let me have it. Let me see what you have on it!"

Seeing that I didn't have a choice in the matter, I switched on my Walkman and showed the "Dragon" the screen. I showed her all the songs I had on the Walkman and when she had listened to a few of them, she turned and left without a word.

All too soon, we were told to go to the kitchen. Not sure why we were going there, I asked one of the other boys, "Hay, why are we going to the kitchen?"

Smiling at me the boy sniffed the air, "It's time for our milk, and then we have to go to the bathroom before we go to bed."

I felt like a baby as I waited for my glass of milk - a glass of warm milk. When I got my glass from the kind teacher, I asked her, "When can my friends and I go bath?"

No use in being grownup in this dorm. She smiled and whispered. "I know that she's a pain and I know that you're not a snappish boy, but just try to live with the woman for this week, John. When you're done here you and your friends have fifteen minutes to bath and then you have to go straight to bed. The older boys will be having their bath after you and your friends."

After gulping my milk down, I left for the bathroom. I was lucky enough to hear the kind teacher telling the "Dragon" that I had asked her permission for us to take our bath before the seniors.

As I got my things together for the shower, I couldn't help thinking, "Good thing there's at least one teacher around here who understands that we're normal and not like the other boys."

The bathroom was just big enough for us and we were glad about that. One of the seniors was standing at the door, keeping watch, to keep the "Dragon" happy. I was sure that she would walk in on us or throw a tantrum if we dared to bath without supervision. The senior told us that she didn't care if you were naked or not; she would just walk in and check your bath tub or shower and yell at you to hurry up.

The showers and baths were a nightmare. Both the hot and cold water ran slowly – I swear a snail would run faster - and the hot water felt really cold. The senior told us that the water setting was on low, so that they wouldn't burn themselves.

All too soon, the "Dragon" told us to hurry up and get into bed. I really hated that woman! As soon as I walked into my room, I saw the "Dragon" waiting with my medication. Feeling rather uneasy, I put away my things and got into bed without saying anything. I was sure that if I said something to her it would be, "I hate you!"

When my friends got into their own beds, the teacher asked, "Did everyone brush their teeth and use the toilet?"

I couldn't believe my ears! Why should we tell her if we did or didn't use the toilet? When the teacher didn't hear my voice, she walked over to my bed and bent down to look me straight in the eyes and said, "Did you hear my question, John?"

I could only cringe. "Yes, Ma'am, I heard you loud and clear."

Standing up again, she looked at me and asked, "Would you please sit up so that you can take your medication? I don't want you to choke."

I did what she asked me to, without a word. As soon as I slid back under my blankets, the teacher walked over to the door and said, "Tomorrow morning I'll be here to wake you up! Then you have to go to the bathroom and get ready for school."

When the light was turned off, one of my friends whispered, "John, you're so going to get yourself into deep trouble."

I didn't say anything to him – I just turned over to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up way before anyone else and sat up in bed, listening for the "Dragon". I really, desperately, needed to go to the toilet and in doing so I would get my head bitten off. Lucky for me, the "Dragon" showed up and saw me sitting up in bed. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Getting out of bed, I asked, "May I please use the bathroom, Ma'am?"

Stepping to the side, the "Dragon" let me go passed her. When I came back, she was standing by my cupboard. "Come take out your school uniform, John."

Walking over, I did as she told me, without saying a word. I realized that keeping quiet worked better than letting my temper run away with me. I didn't like being a puppet on a string, but what else could I do?

We all gave a sigh as the "Dragon" left to wake up the other boys. We dressed quickly and waited for our next instruction.

Soon we were sent downstairs for breakfast. We were assigned to tables and the teachers handed out our porridge. Before we ate, the "Dragon" said grace and then we were allowed to eat in utter silence. It was so quiet that you could hear the cutlery clinking against the bowls. I was surprised to see that the bowls were made of porcelain – the way things were going on, I half expected them to be made of plastic.

We took our dishes to the kitchen and went back upstairs to brush our teeth. I just took out my school bag, when the "Dragon" told me to take it downstairs and wait for her in the living room. When I got to the living room, I found the other boys waiting as well.

When everyone was downstairs and ready for school, the "Dragon" came over to each of us and made sure that nothing was out of place. When she got to me, she took my medication out of her pocket and gave some of it to me. That done, I was pushed out the door along with my friends to make my way to school.

When I walked into the dorm that afternoon, I was in deep trouble. The "Dragon" was waiting for me and she didn't look happy at all! I wondered what I was supposed to have done this time. She had my phone in her possession, so that wasn't the problem.

Looking around, I saw that all my friends were already eating and I was the only one to arrive late through the back door. So that was probably the reason for my next lecture. Moving over to me, the "Dragon" took my bag and placed it against the wall next to the back door and gave me a look that told me to sit or else!

Sitting down, I heard one of my friends laugh softly, "Poor you, Johnny, you are in the dog house again."

I really hated my friends at that moment; they were enjoying my embarrassment and torture.

After lunch, the "Dragon" told me that I had to come back to the dorm directly after school and not read books along the way. How she knew that I read after school, I will never know, maybe one of my friends told her or something.

Upstairs, things went from bad to worse. I had just changed into casual clothes, when the "Dragon" showed up in our room as usual.

"Boys, its nap time."

If I had a glass in my hand, it would have hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Before I could stop myself, I asked, "Nap time, why?"

The "Dragon" was looking at me as if I had grown an extra head. I found myself taking a step backwards in shock. "I am only asking, Ma'am. We didn't have nap time in the other dorm."

Getting onto my bed, I waited for the "Dragon" to continue speaking, "Nap time is from one o'clock to for o'clock. YOU may not get off your beds unless you need to use the bathroom. You may not play any music or walk around."

I couldn't believe it; here we were not only puppets but three year old puppets! What kind of dorm was this?

When the "Dragon" left our room, I searched for my Walkman and switched it on. Hiding it under my pillow, I got the time to speed up a bit.

When nap time was over, we were sent downstairs again. The junior boys went to bath with help from the teachers. Some of them couldn't do anything for themselves, so they were washed and dressed like babies.

The rest of us were given a handful of sweets and a glass of water or cool drink. After an hour, I asked the "Dragon" if I could watch a kids program on the TV.  
Once we were in the TV room, the "Dragon" switched the TV on and asked, "Which TV station do you watch and what is the story about?"

Sighing softly, I began to explain, "It's a TV program for kids, no blood and gore or anything like that. You can watch it with me if you want."

I told her what station the program was on and waited for her to tune the TV. When she found it, she also watched a few minutes of the program. When she saw that it was harmless, she left me to watch it in peace, only reminding me to call her when it was over, so that she could switch off the TV.

After watching my program and fetching her to switch off the TV, I seated myself at the dinner table with the rest of the boys. After dinner, we had to wait for one of the seniors to clean the tables and then we had to set our places for breakfast.

That done, we were sent back to the living room again to sit on the two beds and entertain ourselves. For a while, no one did or said anything. All this sitting around with no book to read or music to listen to was driving me up the wall. Getting up, I went over to the kind teacher and asked, "Ma'am, may I please play some music for everyone? This sitting around, doing nothing is driving me mad."

Smiling at me, the teacher got up and looked down the hall to see where the "Dragon" was. When she turned to me with a smile, I knew that I had gotten the "all clear" to go upstairs for my Walkman. Thanking the teacher, I hurried up the stairs and got my Walkman along with a little portable speaker. Making my way back down to my chair, I switched on the Walkman and speaker.

The boys enjoyed the music and some of them even began to dance a bit. For half an hour, this hell whole dorm became fun ... until the "Dragon" showed up in the door to the living room. "So this is where the entire racket is coming from! Switch that thing off, immediately, or turn the volume down! I have a headache!"

All the boys had gone back to the two beds and sat down onto them with sad expressions on their faces. My friends only looked at me, smiling. I could kill them for that!

Turning the volume down, I played some more music for a while until the "Dragon" told me to switch the Walkman off. Just before bedtime, the "Dragon" told the six of us that we would not be going to school the next day - we would remain in the dorm while the others attended school.

That night, I wished that my Father would phone me the following day so that I could get my mobile phone back, at least.

Wishes do come true when you wish really hard for them. My Father did phone the following day.

I was dragged out of my thoughts when the "Dragon" showed up in front of me. I was reading a book and only noticed her when her shadow fell across my book.

As I let my book down, she gave me a cool smile, "Your Father wants to speak to you, John."

Closing the book, I followed the "Dragon" down the hall and into the office. This dorm didn't have a video phone, so I had to use one of those old-fashioned landlines to talk to my Father.

"Hi Dad. How are things going over there?"

I couldn't tell my Father about the dorm we were living in or the "Dragon" who was still in the office watching and timing me like they do in jail. I spoke to my Father for a while until he gave me the first good news I had gotten in days, "I'm coming to fetch you tomorrow, John."

I wanted to ask my Father how the rest of my brothers were doing, since I hadn't seen them, because of this dorm's stupid rules, but I decided not to risk the "Dragon's" wrath – maybe she would really start blowing fire. I only told him that I would be ready in time for him the following day and hung up the phone.

As I walked back to the living room with the "Dragon" behind me, I couldn't help feeling happy, because I was skipping the rest of the week in this hell hole. After the holidays, we would be back in our old dorm and out of this horrible place. Thank goodness!

That afternoon, we got dessert after lunch. Then we helped the cleaners to clean up the kitchen and tables, since some of the seniors had gone home already.

That night, I accidently slammed my hand into the bathroom door, when the "Dragon" turned up. I was already undressed and halfway in the bath tub. As one of the seniors had told me, that woman didn't care if you were naked. When I heard her voice, I had to do something.

"Are you lot done in here?"

Grabbing the door, I got my hand in the way somehow and slammed it between the door and the jam. Yelping, I opened the door and pulled my hand away. At least the "Dragon" didn't come into my bathroom to see what I had done and left after some of my friends told her that we were almost done.

When the "Dragon" came to our room, later on, she took hold of my hand and looked at it. "Well, you're going home tomorrow, so your Father can look after it if it gets worse."

My hand didn't hurt, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

The next morning, I had to pack my things for home. When I got downstairs, the "Dragon" handed my mobile phone back to me along with my medication - after dosing me. My friends weren't too happy when they noticed that I would be leaving before them, but I didn't care, since they had enjoyed watching me suffer.

My Father showed up with my other brothers at around 09:00. As we left the dorm with its puppets and "Dragon" teacher, my Father smiled and asked, "So, how was your time there, Johnny? Did you enjoy it?"

If I could have dropped dead right then and there, I would have. How could I enjoy it in a place like that? "No, Father, I hated that place. Do you have any idea what those people do to the kids there? They treat them like puppets on a string.

"I couldn't do what I wanted to, when I wanted to do it. I had to let them know where I was and where I would be. I had to tell them the exact time I left and when I would be back. I even had to ask their permission to use the toilet."

To my embarrassment I heard my second youngest brother, Gordon; laugh out loud, "What! You had to ask to go potty?"

Before I could react, Scott smacked the back of Gordon's head. It was a good thing too, because the mood this dorm had put me in was not pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: How I wish the boys were mine. But no, they belong to someone else. 

A/N: This chapter was written by my beta and friend, Heinz-Lee. Please read and review. 

Have you ever thought it would be nice to switch dorms, because your house mother was too perfectionistic? Have you ever believed that you would be better off without nagging and inspections? Well, I have, until that fateful year... 

It was the beginning of my final year and Dad brought me to the new dorm. You see, my school changed campuses at this point and all of us had to move to the other dorm. This dorm had been the junior dorm for as long as I could remember, but now the school decided to integrate the dorm from third grade upwards. It would be annoying for the seniors, but the school wasn't too bothered about our opinions. 

As we drove up, I stared out of my window at a dorm I had loved as a child, when the old house-parents had been there. I got a bad feeling as I stared at the newly-erected security gates. 

"This place is tight on security," Dad said. "Are you sure you will be OK here, Virgil? You can still rent a flat in town." 

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Dad," I said, shrugging. "I don't want the other guys to tease me more than they already do." 

"You know you can call anytime if things get too difficult." 

I smiled in reply. I knew dad cared a lot for me – as much as he did for each of my brothers – but I really didn't want anyone to think me to be a "sissy", because I wasn't willing to finish my senior year in the private school. I knew the other kids often wondered why I had chosen this school instead of the school my brothers went to. I just told them that my reasons were personal and left it at that. They didn't need to know that the music and art classes were better here, or that I couldn't cope in the highly sportive programme in the public school. 

I sighed as I climbed out of the car and gathered my baggage from the trunk. This place already looked like a prison with the high fence, security gate and burglar bars on the windows. I knew I would miss the open layout of the other campus. Thank goodness I had a good imagination, or I would have gone mad at the sight of the bars. 

Dad came to the gate with me to check out my residence, at least, that was what he said. I knew for a fact, that he wanted a chance to say goodbye properly. Even if I was nearly eighteen, he still saw me as that eight-year-old boy who used to come to him every time he skinned his knee or stepped in glass or thorns. No matter how I felt about it, that was my dad and I knew he would never change, whether I was eighteen or eighty. 

We rang the bell beside the gate and waited exactly five minutes for someone to open the gate. During that time, I tapped my foot, impatiently on the pavement and kept my eyes on my watch. I wondered how Dad could be so calm and patient in these situations, while I felt the impatience welling up inside me like a dam, which was about to overflow. 

Finally, my new superintendent opened the gate. She was a short, skinny woman in her fifties. You could see, from her expression that she was accustomed to people doing her bidding. 

"Hello, Mr Tracy. I am so glad to see you. Come in, come in. Make yourself at home. 

"Hello, Virgil. Give me a hug. It's great to see you. I am sure you're looking forward to the year. 

"Sorry I took so long, but I had to find the key first. Oh, well. Come in and make yourself at home." 

Sighing, I followed her, feeling embarrassed already. She welcomed me as if I was one of her pupils. You see, Miss Schneider was the first Grade teacher in the school and a spinster, so she treated everyone like First Graders. I already knew we wouldn't see eye-to-eye. 

"You have your own room; of course, it's next to the supervisor's room in the short passage. I hope you don't mind, but it is a small one." 

"It's OK," I muttered, cringing inside. Did she think I was going to misbehave or something? 

We walked up the steep staircase to the first floor. I noticed that the third step was still broken as it had always been. I wondered what kind of renovations they had done on the building that they left that old step as it is – surely the kids could get hurt there. 

The top floor was the same as I remembered it – wooden floors and plain, brick walls. We walked into my room. It was tiny, only just big enough for a small book-case, a built-in cupboard, a small table, a desk and the bed. I was surprised that the bed fit in the small space by the windows, with some space to spare for the single plug. 

"Remember not to overload the plug," Miss Schneider, reminded in that sickly sweet tone of hers. "You may not use heaters here, and you may not use more than three plugs at a time." 

"That's OK," I thought. 

"I'll leave you to unpack, then. Call me if you need anything. I will bring another desk in a few minutes, since this one belongs to the supervisor." 

I sighed as I began to unpack. "It's not that bad, Son. My room in the college was smaller than this." 

"I guess, but I can't help feeling too big for it." 

About fifteen minutes later, Miss Schneider came back to fetch the desk, with that smile which told me that I was in for something unpleasant. I wondered what kind of desk I would be getting. 

Soon she brought the new desk. It was miniature! I really didn't know how I was expected to study at it. I was sure that even the third-Graders would have trouble with it. It was about two and a half feet in height, with the last half foot taken up by the single drawer. About half a foot from the ground there were three planks, placed horizontally across. I already knew that I wouldn't sit by this desk. Seriously! I couldn't be expected to fit. 

I thought of my brothers. Scott would ask for another desk, John would leave it as is, Gordon would plan his revenge by leaving a frog in the drawer and Alan would go into a sulk until she brought a new desk. I decided to say a simple "Thank you," and make do with what I had. 

"I hope you don't mind, that is unluckily the only desk we have left." 

With that, Miss Schneider left me to unpack in peace. 

"I can get your desk from home, Son." 

"No thanks, Dad. I'll be ok with this one." 

Sometime later, I greeted my dad and sent greetings for my brothers. 

I went up to shower and decided to begin on a new painting. I spent the time in the shower, wondering what I would paint. Surely not the view from my window, since it only showed the roof over the washing line. 

Too soon, my thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "Virgil, its supper time. Please finish up in here and come down stairs. I hope you're only washing yourself in there and not doing anything dirty." 

I groaned. What did she think I would do in the shower?

The next few days were quiet until the following Tuesday. 

I left for my music lesson at around fourteen-thirty, thinking that the music teacher had informed the dorm staff. I felt a funny feeling in my gut, as I left the dorm – some kind of premonition that something would go wrong again. You never knew with this place, since my classmates had gotten into trouble for breaking rules they didn't even know they had broken. 

I ran back from music at around sixteen-thirty, knowing that I was cutting it fine for study, which began at seventeen-hundred hours, sharp. We were busy with a new piece in piano and both the music teacher and I had lost track of time. 

The moment I stepped on the path leading to the front door, I was greeted by a scolding voice: "Virgil Griffin Tracy! Where have you been! You should be in the dorm at sixteen-thirty, sharp! One of the teachers told me that you were kissing a girl behind the school buildings! Go to your room immediately!" 

"I was by my music lesson, Aunt Maggie. Didn't Mrs Young tell you? We only finished the piece now and by the way, I do not have a girlfriend." 

"But the teachers said they saw you! We didn't get any information from the school and you must tell us when you leave the dorm, so that we know where you are!" 

"Doesn't study only start at seventeen-hundred," I asked, trying, in vain to calm down. 

"Yes, but the rule states that you have to be in the dorm from sixteen-thirty." 

Shaking my head in frustration, I walked upstairs to study. Why did they want us to tell them if we left the dorm, if we would only be on the school grounds? Why did they want to treat us like kids? Finally, who told her that I was kissing a girl behind the school, when Mrs Young had phoned during lunch time to tell them that I had music that afternoon? 

Later that evening, I was practicing my music, when Miss Schneider walked into the practice room. "I heard what happened today, Virgil. We want to make the dorm as homey as possible for you, but you must realise that there are rules for your own good. 

"If you have anything to tell me, you are welcome to talk to me at any time. My door is always open for you. You should just be careful, because some girls will take advantage of you because you're rich and a gentleman. Please don't hide it if you have a girlfriend." 

I was really by my music lesson this afternoon. You can ask Mrs Young. I do not have a girlfriend." 

"You don't need to lie to me, Virgil. All boys your age have girlfriends. I have organised that you visit Sister tomorrow." 

"OK," I said. "May I please go on with my music? I have to know this piece by heart on Friday." 

"Of course." 

Recess the following day found me in the sister's office for the first time in ages. I usually avoided her on principal, since she had a habit to discuss the cases she handled with the staff, so a confidential case would be flying around the school by the end of the day. 

"Hi, Virgil. I am here to discuss sexuality with you. Do you have any questions about sex? You can ask me, since I have a degree in teenage sexuality." 

"No, Sister," I said, embarrassed. Did she think I was an alien that I didn't know anything about sex? "I know everything I need to know, since my dad had the talk with all of us." 

"OK, then. You may go and enjoy your recess, but if you have any questions, you are welcome to ask." 

I left, relieved to be out of there. The best way to handle the school's gossip-pots was to tell them as little as possible. That way, if there were any stories running around, they were all made up. 

Thursday we had our first dorm-meeting. At first, Miss Schneider red out the long list of rules, reiterating – after every page – that the rules were all for "our own good, so that we didn't get into trouble."

After the fourth page or so, many of the kids became restless. The smaller kids fidgeted or laid their heads on the table in utter boredom. The more responsible boys tried to keep the smaller ones quiet, while pretending to listen to the boring rules. The trouble-makers began to chatter and ask unnecessary questions in loud voices. I rested my head against my hand, staring into space, my mind blissfully elsewhere. 

"You may go upstairs. All the small kids must go to bed immediately," Miss Schneider finally said, after three hours. 

I gave a sigh of relief and ran up to bed. The other seniors thought me crazy, since I often went to bed before twenty-two hundred. I didn't care, because I knew that I would be awake during school. 

Things seemed to go well, until the new supervisor caught me painting during study.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying, Mr Tracy?" 

"Yes, Ma'am, but I have done all my homework during school and we do not have any tests coming up." 

"Put away your paint until study is over and go over your work!" 

"Ma'am," I repeated, "I do not have any homework and the art teacher wants to see my paintings. May I please go on with it in peace?" 

"I will talk to Miss Schneider about your insubordination! This is your last warning; put away your paints, before I confiscate them from you! If you're not careful, you'll mess on the furniture." 

"Yes, Ma'am," I said, putting my paints away. 

Ten minutes later, found me resting against my pillow with a library book. The supervisor came back, and this time she looked as likely to breathe fire as the "Dragon" John had told us about. 

"Mr Tracy! What is this! It is study, not your [personal reading period! Get off that bed immediately and sit at your desk with your book! What are you reading anyway, probably some kind of Asian porn?" 

"No, Ma'am. It's THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA by Gaston Le Roux. You may look if you wish. The desk is too small for me." 

"It doesn't matter," she scolded. "You should be by your desk during study!" 

I groaned and stood up to show her that the desk was really too small for me. After a further two minutes in which we had a glaring competition, she left to pick on one of the other seniors. 

I smelt cigarette smoke in the direction of the bathroom. I wondered why she didn't scold the other guys for smoking. It was probably, because they were popular and they shared their cigarettes with her to keep her quiet. I sighed at the unfairness of it and shut the door impatiently. I hate it when people leave my door open after finding it closed. 

That night I felt so trapped that I would have jumped out the window if there weren't burglar bars. I spent my time after supper painting one of my deep, depressing paintings of a mustang, locked behind bars. I felt like that poor creature: captive and frustrated. I knew that I would be pushed over the edge soon, if things carried on the way they were. 

I was pushed over the edge, two days after the situation with the new supervisor. 

It all started the day Scott came to visit me from college. Miss Schneider was present, as usual, since she was the sole possessor of the ever-missing key. 

I knocked on the door of her flat to ask for the key, when I was greeted by a shrill voice, "Who is breaking down my door? I am on my way." 

"Ma'am, I am going to drink coffee with my brother. Will you please open the gate for me?" 

Ten minutes later, Miss Schneider made it to the gate, flustered and out of breath. "Oh, Virgil. Why didn't you tell me that you wanted to talk to me? I was in the bathroom and I had to search for the key again. You know how things go; one moment you have the keys, the next moment they're missing again." 

"Will you please open the gate, Ma'am, my brother is waiting outside and the cleaners don't know where Aunt Maggie put the other key." 

"But, of course. Is this your eldest brother or one of the other brothers? I put the other key in the kitchen cupboard." 

After a lot more mindless chatter, Miss Schneider opened the three security gates and adopted her sickly-sweet manner to impress my eldest brother. 

"Oh, it's so brilliant to meet you, Scott. Your brother told me all about you. It's a pity you didn't come to this school as well." 

"Good day, Ma'am, I am sorry, but I am in a hurry, may I borrow my brother?" 

"Of course, of course. Enjoy yourselves and, Virgil, remember to behave, because you carry the dorm's image with you." 

I shrugged and walked out after my brother. It was lovely to be out of that place for a while, drinking coffee and talking about home, Scott's college and anything, but the dorm. 

We came back in time for my sixteen-thirty curfew and I shook Scott's hand before making my way back into my prison. Sighing, I made myself ready for study. 

Later that evening, I heard some of the other boys making a racket in the other passage, while I tried to concentrate on my books. 

Scarcely ten minutes after the kids began to go crazy, Miss Schneider burst into my room. 

"Don't you hear the way the kids are going on?" 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

"Why aren't you doing anything about it?" 

I felt my rage boiling up inside me. How did she expect me to keep the kids quiet, when most of them didn't listen to me anyway?

? What was I supposed to do? 

"With all due respect, Ma'am, They don't listen to me and I have enough trouble concentrating on my studies as it is. Isn't it your job to keep them quiet if the supervisor doesn't succeed?" 

"Yes, but you are a prefect, so you MUST keep them quiet! Anyway, I wanted to see you about another thing." 

"Yes, Ma'am," I said, feeling the knot of apprehension in my gut. 

"Miss Griselda tells me that she caught you, not only reading porn, but painting naked women as well. I am very disappointed in you ..." 

"Ma'am ..." 

"I am here to confiscate your pictures, all your paints and to search your cupboard ..." 

"But ... I ..." 

"Miss Maggie also told me that you hide cannabis in your cupboard ..." 

"Ma'am ... I can assure you that all those allegations are untrue ..." 

"Do you call Miss Griselda and Aunt Maggie liars? How dare you!" 

"No, Ma'am. I can explain. Miss Griselda caught me painting during study the other day. I was not painting naked women, I assure you. I can show you the pictures." 

"And what about the book, Eh! Is it just an English book?" 

I could hear the scepticism in her voice. I knew I needed to explain. 

"It is a library book. It was THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA. I can show you." 

"Oh really? Can you really show me?" 

"Yes. Search me if you wish! It will be the last time you search me." 

The result was that she did search all my things, and found out that all the allegations were false. She tried to apologize, but I wouldn't stand for it. Not another day in this place! 

The following day after school I moved out with Scott's help and crashed on his couch for the remainder of the term, while I looked for my own place. The last day of term, I received the keys to my new flat and packed my things in it, only taking a small bag of things home for the holidays. 

Dad came to fetch me soon after I had finished unpacking. I was glad that he came to get me first, because I wasn't ready to recount my adventures to my younger brothers, although I hoped that the "Terrible Two" would play a trick on that terrible place. 

I knew that if anyone asked why I couldn't stay in that dorm for more than half a term, I would tell them to try to live with Miss Schneider – or "Witchy" as the boys called her – and see how long they would survive.


End file.
